It Started with a Mistake
by scarecrowsims
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had a picture perfect relationship, until a secret is spilled between the Uzumakis and Uchihas. Will they overcome the drama set in their lives, accept their newly found sister, and put the pieces back together? Narusasu ooc AND a oc
1. The Dinner

**Chapter 1: The Dinner**

At the large, clattered breakfast table sat Naruto Uzumaki. After being awoken by his loud alarm screeching the first verse of _King for a Day_, hastily brushing his teeth, lazily ignoring his wild blonde hair, throwing on a clean outfit, and stuffing his backpack to the _brink _with textbooks, Naruto finally made it downstairs for breakfast. As soon as he sat in his usual chair, the blonde grabbed a piece of wheat toast and began to munch on it while scrolling through his phone.

When his mother, Kushina, turned around from the stove threw one of her spoons at her son's head, "Naruto, put away your phone. This is time that you should be spending with your family."

"That's right, Naruto. Now eat your food or it's going to get cold," Minato, Naruto's father, agreed with his wife.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. Setting the phone aside, he dug into the large bowl of miso pork ramen. While he ate, his sapphire blue eyes never left the screen of his phone.

Minato noticed his son's suspicious behavior. Moving his eyes from the phone back up to Naruto's face he sighed, "What is so interesting about your phone, if I may ask?"

"N-nothing is up dad!" Naruto stuttered after slurping a noodle down.

Kushina gave a knowingly smile, "He's waiting for Sasuke to call him."

"No I'm not!" he sputtered.

"How is he? We haven't seen him since last month."

"Oh, I saw him just yesterday," Minato's wife said. With raised eyebrows, the oldest blonde silently asked Kushina to tell him more, "He snuck into our house last night to see Naruto. I heard him say something between the lines of 'ditching', 'the dinner', and 'going to a party'."

The **second **Kushina finished her sentence; Naruto was out the door with his saxophone and his book bag. The red headed woman felt her lips twitch. He had left his phone on the table.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood outside of Konoha High School's band hall, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive so that they could walk to class together. He had just finished placing his trumpet in his cubby. While he was walking out he noticed that most of the girls, and some boys, were staring at him hungrily. Who could blame them? Sasuke had an angular, almost feminine face; dark onyx eyes glared at almost everything in his sight, and his dark brown hair was spiked in the back. This was the common appearance of the Uchihas.

Although he was the heartthrob of the school, first chair in his instrument, and excelled in every subject, Sasuke was stilled bullied because of his short height of 5 foot 3 inches and large ego. Fortunately, that was why he had Naruto to intimidate the bullies.

'Speaking of which, where is Naruto?' he thought.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone slip their arms around his waist from behind. Sasuke immediately tensed, but just as suddenly, he relaxed when he recognized the familiar body pressed against him.

"You're late, Naruto," Sasuke pouted.

As an apology, the blonde gave his loved one a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry, my parents held me up," he mumbled while nuzzling Sasuke's hair.

When the pulled apart, Naruto laced his fingers between the brunette's fingers and the couple walked to their English class. Once there, the former opened the door with a grin that made Sasuke's stomach flutter.

"I hope nothing goes wrong at the dinner tonight with both our parents," Sasuke drawled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

* * *

A frightening silence was a dark cloud as it settled over the Uchiha's dining table. At the head of the table sat the clan's grim head, Fugaku Uchiha. To his right sat Mikoto, his polite wife, Itachi, their eldest son, and lastly, Sasuke. The other side consisted of the Uzumakis, Minato placed himself at the other end of the table, Kushina was next to him, and Naruto fidgeted in his seat directly in front of Sasuke.

Every dinner with the Uchihas' were filled without chatter. But tonight, Kushina was the one to speak up.

With a smile she stated, "I heard that the Sabaku clan is looking for an agreeable girl to marry their heir," Kushina turned to the first son of the Uchihas with a look of inquiry, "Itachi, when do you think you'll be settling down?"

"I don't know yet, Mrs. Uzumaki," he replied politely with a stoic look, but his eyes held a look of amusement.

"I would be able to give them a girl."

Every single head whipped to Mikoto with a mixture of shock, curiosity, and absolute confusion.

Quickly, she fixated her eyes towards the ground, "I apologize. I shouldn't have said that," the woman glanced up, "Please forget that I ever said anything."

"Mikoto, don't speak of that incident," Minato choked out.

"What incident?" Kushina grounded out curiously.

"Minato, we should tell them. I've been living with this burden for **thirteen years!**" Fugaku's wife pleaded.

"No."

Silence once again settled over the table. Mikoto said with a determined expression "Thirteen years ago, I had a daughter with Minato."

Disbelief ran over the parties' faces. Sasuke looked at Naruto, searching for support. All he received was a blank shell of his boyfriend staring at his (Naruto's) father. Then all hell broke loose.

Kushina erupted from her chair and marched towards her husband, Minato pushed back from the table to avoid his spouse, Itachi threw a look of disappointment at his own mother, and Sasuke began hyperventilating in his seat. Naruto rushed off to assist his lover. Just as he reached him, everyone was left quiet when the heard someone bellow, **"Cease!"**

All movement was stopped as if someone pushed the pause button the on a television remote. Minato was currently trying to release Kushina's grip of his shirt, Itachi froze in his nervous pacing, Sasuke's chest stopped heaving so heavily, and Naruto's hand had just landed on the youngest Uchiha's back.

Fugaku expression was unreadable and his face was hidden under a menacing shadow. He turned to Mikoto and spoke in a tone so quiet; it was deadly, "Tell us everything starting from the beginning."

Sighing, she inhaled a deep breath and began.

* * *

A/N: So basically, this came out of nowhere while I was reading Wuthering Heights. The song "King for a day" is by Pierce the Veil. Since in ALMOST, every fanfic I read, Sasuke is the emoish one, I AM GOING TO CHANGE THIS. Instead, Naruto is going to be the rocker thingy-person (i don't know what's wrong with me either).

This is my first series, so... DON'T BE A MEANIE. Anyways the plot is going to quite crazy so bear with me.

Sincerely from,

Scarecrow


	2. Thirteen Years Ago

**Chapter 2:**

_Silence once again settled over the table. Mikoto said with a determined expression "Thirteen years ago, I had a daughter with Minato."_

_All movement was stopped as if someone pushed the pause button on a television remote. Minato was currently trying to release Kushina's grip of his shirt, Itachi froze in his nervous pacing, Sasuke's chest stopped heaving so heavily, and Naruto's hand had just landed on the youngest Uchiha's back. _

_Fugaku's expression was unreadable and his face was hidden under a menacing shadow. He turned to Mikoto and spoke in a tone so quiet; it was deadly, "Tell us everything starting from the beginning."_

_Sighing, she inhaled a deep breath and began._

* * *

**Thirteen Years Ago**

Mikoto leaned her arms over a balcony that was placed facing an empty garden. She was currently balancing a full glass of wine while she pretended to listen to her husband rant about the economy in Texas. Yeah, she was going to need at _least_ three more glasses of wine. When she glanced around, Mikoto saw someone starring right at her; almost as if he was reading her soul.

The stranger had spiky blonde hair, a tall broad figure, golden tanned skin that seemed to stretch over his whole body, and the bluest eyes Mikoto ever seen. By the quality of his suit, she could tell that he was one of the wealthy businessmen that were invited over for the dinner. When he noticed that she caught him ogling her, that man quickly turned his head to the side with a curtain of pink glowing off his cheeks. This brought a smirk to the woman's face.

'Maybe I **can** have fun at this drag dinner party,' Mikoto thought. With this, she excused herself and sauntered over to the man with her Uchiha smirk still plastered on.

"Hello, how do you do?" she asked politely.

The man's began to glow even brighter and redder, "G-good evening, I'm doing fine," he stuttered.

"Would you like me to show you the garden? I was given that task to show my home around to the guests," Mikoto asked with a smile gracing her porcelain features.

The gentleman nodded and the proceeded to the stairs. While on their walk, she learned quite a few things about this stranger. His name was Minato Namikaze, he inherited a _large_ sum of money from his late father, and his family lived particularly close to the Uchiha compound. As they reached the entrance of the garden, she took in his calmed expression. Mikoto didn't like his relaxed state one bit. She wanted him flustered and blushing over her. Or maybe dominating and ruling her, she would take either one.

"My wife and son would certainly love to see this garden," he said while admiring the spacious garden.

'So that's why he isn't fawning over me,' she thought with a mental pout. That was going to change. Casually, she glided her hand towards his arm. Mikoto graced her fingers upwards and into his hair, slowly twirling a strand of blonde hair between her thumb and pointer finger. Quickly she slid her hand onto his neck and pressed him down to a kiss. Almost immediately, she got a response.

When Minato pulled away, a look of guilt spread over his handsome face. With a seductive smirk she whispered into his ear, "There's a hotel nearby. I'm a personal favorite of the manager there. Would you like to go? I would like to show you my favorite room there."

With a nod, he grasped her hand and they snuck away to the man's car.

* * *

**One Month Later**

This was the fifth time in one day that Mikoto threw up. She groaned as her pale hand clutched the toilet's surface; trying to find an anchor back to reality. After she flushed the toilet, the woman slumped down towards the ground.

'God, please don't tell me I'm pregnant,' she begged silently in her head. Cautiously, she got up and reached under the cabinet to grab one of the _many_ pregnancy tests that she kept on hand (A/N Ya' never know.)

Five minutes later, she felt like she was going to puke again; the test showed a positive sign. "Damn it!" she yelled.

Carelessly, she disposed of the stick and covered her face with her hands.

What was she going to do? She couldn't pass of the baby as Fugaku's own. The child more than likely was going to inherit Minato's looks. Of course she knew who the father was. Minato was the last man she had sex with. Then, a brilliant idea popped into her mind. She could always give the child to her step sister that lived in Houston. Marilyn had wanted to raise a child since, well… forever!

Mikoto internally gave herself a high five. She was a genius! Now, all she had to do was devise a plan that would fool her _incredibly_ smart and cunning family.

"I'm so screwed," she groaned with a frown.

* * *

After calling the Uzumaki household about fifty times, Mikoto finally got a hold onto Minato. She told him about the pregnancy and her plan to conceal their child. The Uchiha was going to stay with Marilyn until she gave birth to her son or daughter and she was to pretend to watch over one of nieces. Her step sister would raise the child as her own and no one was to know of their predicament. Minato agreed to everything and thanked her gratefully.

When she hung up the phone, Mikoto made her way over to Fugaku's study and knocked on the door. She quietly opened the door and stood behind her seated husband. Fugaku felt someone rest their head upon his right shoulder and knew that it was his wife because of the long hair tickling his face.

"What do you need to tell me, Mikoto?" Fugaku knowingly grunted.

His spouse gave a pout, "I have been asked to watch over my niece, Erica that is living in Houston."

"Doesn't she stay with her grandmother?"

"She passed on yesterday."

"Well, it can't be helped. Your family, in the south, is the best clients we have and it would be a pity to lose their favor."

After giving Fugaku a peck on his cheek, she pulled away and stated, "I leave in a month after the funeral is over."

Her husband nodded and continued his work. When Mikoto was out of the study, she was so excited, she almost jumped for joy. Her plan was working!

* * *

On Friday October 13, 1999 on the stroke of twelve, Mikoto gave birth to healthy baby girl. When her beau was brought to her, she almost began crying. Her daughter was a gorgeous little creature. The small amount of hair on the child's scalp was a dark chestnut; her skin was a shade of tanned gold, like her father's, and a birthmark the shape of a crescent moon was marred above her left cheek. Mikoto almost regretted giving her baby away.

Just as she was admiring her new born, Marilyn came in to check on her. Her sister told her that all the arrangements were ready and that Mikoto would be able to return back to Konoha in one month.

"What are you naming her?" Marilyn asked quietly.

"Luna Machigae Uchiha."

When she arrived home, the Uchiha woman resumed her life, as if nothing occurred the past nine months.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Mikoto said with a sigh. As she looked around the room, she saw that everyone had settled back into their respectable chairs and were staring her. Surprisingly, Kushina and Fugaku were showing no emotions. The teens were all caught in their own worlds and Minato was looking ashamed.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts when Fugaku cleared his throat. The party looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would have a resolve to their problem.

"We'll bring your child to Konoha and propose a marriage proposal with the Sabaku clan."

The room was thrown into silence so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Fugaku left the room to call his secretary and have her make arrangements for Luna to come to Konoha. As soon as he left the room, the tension in the room increased. Minato and Kushina simply got up and preceded to their car, waiting for their son the say his goodbye to Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and walked toward Sasuke. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, gave him an affectionate kiss, and reluctantly left. Not before whispering into his ear, "Expect me at around midnight."

* * *

Sasuke silently unlatched his bay window wide enough for Naruto to come into his room. Once inside, the brunette was tackled onto his bed with Naruto on top off him.

Giggling (a manly giggle), Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's sturdy shoulders and lay back against the mattress. It seemed that Naruto had decided that he was going to do all the work tonight. Sasuke was brought back to reality when the blonde began nibbling on his collarbone. He knew that whenever Naruto began to bite him that they were going to have a rough night.


End file.
